Reinhardt/Quotes
Spawning First Spawn * "Justice will be done." Mid-Game Swap * "Reinhardt at your service." Respawning * "Again! AGAIN!" * "Haha! Still kicking!" * "Back, and ready for more!" * "Back into the fray!" * "There is still more to my tale!" * "Wait for me!" * "I will not give up the fight!" * "This is not over." * "Who’s next?" * "I am purified!" (with Wujing) Using Abilities Barrier Field * "Don't worry, my friends! I am your shield!" * "Don't worry, my friends! I will be your shield!" * "I will hold the line!" * "Come out and face me!" * "Ah, get behind me!" * "Shield engaged!" Barrier Field at 400: * "Barrier is failing!" * "Barrier is giving out!" * "I can't hold forever!" * "Barrier won't hold forever!" Barrier Field is destroyed: * "Barrier destroyed!" Charge Into a wall: * "Goh, gahh! I'll feel that in the morning..." * "Ahh, I'm not as young as I used to be..." Earthshatter * "Hammer down!" (Self/hostile) Combat Kills * "Precision German engineering!" * "I'm just getting started!" * "Too strong!" * "Hah! hardly broke a sweat" * "Bring me another!" * "Do I have your attention yet?" * "No laying down on the job!" Earthshatter kills * "When all you have is a hammer, everyone else is a nail." Killing Reaper * "Traitor!" Killing Hanzo or Genji * "I slay dragons." Killing Zarya * "Not strong enough!" End-game voting Epic * "100% German power!" * "Ah, impressive, if I do say so myself" Legendary * "What a performance!" * "That's how it's done!" Communication Wheel Unlockable Voice Lines * "I salute you!" * "Are you afraid to fight me?" * "Bring me another!" * "Catch phrase!" * "Crusader online." * "I'm the ultimate crushing machine." * "Precision German engineering." * "Honor and glory." * "Respect your elders." * "Let me show you how it's done." * "This old dog still knows a few tricks." Thanks *''"Thank you, my friend."'' *"Thank you." *"Much obliged." Hello *''"Hello!"'' *''"Greetings!"'' Need Healing *''"Need healing."'' *''"I need healing!"'' = Looking at Torbjörn = * "I need armor! Uh... MORE armor! Acknowledge *''"Understood."'' *"Acknowledged" *"Right away." Group Up *''"Group up!"'' *"Group here." *"Group up with me." *"Join me." Special On fire * "I'm on fire! Come here and get burnt." Watching an Ally get a kill * "I salute you" * "Well done, my friend!" * "Show them how it's done" Watching Torbjörn get a kill * "Well done, my diminutive Swedish friend!" Watching Torbjörn die * "Torbjörn! I will avenge you!" Watching Pharah get a kill * "Ana would be proud." * "Ana would approve." Receiving Ana's Nano Boost * "I feel powerful!" * "I am unstoppable!" * "Are you ready? Here I come!" Pre-game lines * "We shall prove ourselves in glorious combat!" * "Ah, my friends! What's with all this standing around? There's glory to be won!" *chuckles* On Eichenwalde * "I will reclaim my master's armor!" * "We fought a terrible battle here. Many Crusaders lost their lives." * "Too much blood was spilled in my country during the war." * "This isn't a castle. This is a tomb." On Horizon Lunar Colony *''"It all looks so small from up here!"'' (when using the telescope) On Oasis *''"I'm getting cooked alive in here!"'' On Watchpoint: Gibraltar * "I remember being posted here. It was good for my tan." Pre-game conversations With Ana With D.Va With Lúcio With Mercy With Pharah With Torbjörn With Winston With Zarya Unorganized quotes 5 4 3 2 1 100% German power. A comrade falls, rally to me. A reward for my dedication. Acknowledged. Attack with me. I need armor… Well more armor. Attack the objective. Back into the fray. Bring it on, I live for this. Challenge accepted. Come out and face me. Don’t thank me, put it on my tab. Defend. Easy does it. Eliminate this target. Enemy teleporter destroyed. Enemy turret destroyed. Farewell. Feel my power. Fight toe to toe, you coward. Find their teleporter. Follow me to glory. Hardly broke a sweat. Glorious. Help me defend. Hold them back. Honor and glory. Hello. Hold a moment, I need to catch my breath. I am the champion I am capturing the objective, try and stop me. I love the classic rock, like Hasselhoff. I owed you one. I salute you. I stand with you. I will take them all on. I am the hammer of justice. I can still learn some new tricks. I feel like a new man. I found the enemy teleporter. I have found the enemy, come and face me. I have your back. I live for a good fight. I need armor. I need shields. I salute you. I think I pulled something, more stretching next time. I will hold the line. I will take that as a compliment, my lady. I’m back. I’m escorting the payload, let’s keep it moving. I’m going in. I’m not even close to done. I’m with you. Is that the best you can do? It’s good to work with proper heroes again. Keep training and maybe someday you can learn to handle a real weapon. Let’s set up here. Leave some glory for me. Let me at them. Let me show you hows it done. Let’s fight. Listen to me now, and hear me later. Make every second count, crush their defenses. Moving the payload, join me. Much better. Much obliged. My just reward. My new year's resolution? Same as every year: fight for justice! No lying down on the job. No doubt. On my way. Our enemies have a teleporter. Out of my way. Press the attack. Priority target found. Righteous. Show them how it’s done. Splendid Stop the payload Taking the objective, join me in glory. Respect your elders. Steel yourselves, push them back. The objective is mine, join me if you will. This old dog still knows a few tricks. Thank you, my friend. The enemy has a shield generator. The enemy is at our door step, drive them back. The payload is in my charge, let us move it. The payload has come to a halt, get it moving. There’s no glory in a stalled payload. There’s still fight in me yet. They are moving the payload, we must stop them. They are taking the point, throw them back. They have come to claim what is ours, don’t let them. They’re back for more. This feels like a reunion. This path is clear. Too strong. Turret destroyed Unstoppable We would be better served with a healer. We need another tank. I can’t do it alone. Watch yourself, my friend. We are out of time, attack. We don’t have much time We need a healer We will stand together. Wonderful You honor me. You wouldn’t believe how hot it gets in here. Category:Quotes